


this is where i love you

by apollonixus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cozy fic, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 8, married, they're in love, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonixus/pseuds/apollonixus
Summary: “I can’t concentrate when you stare at me like that.” Lance says, feigning a frown.In contrast, Keith can feel his own smile growing by the second. It’s lazy and comfortable and soon enough, Lance’s lips are following suit.“C'mere.” Keith murmurs, spreading an arm to welcome the heat of Lance’s body.* It's cold outside and they keep each other warm *





	this is where i love you

 

Tonight, like most nights, Keith Kogane is looking up at the stars.

In the midst of December the trees shift around him in whispers, the cold wind slithering through the branches with sounds of general tranquility: the ocean, sand in the desert, a mid-morning shower. He sighs and blinks slow, thick lashes brushing along the crests of his frosty cheeks.

More than anything, he listens to the soft song playing beside him. The blanket beneath him is worn and patched together like a map, each stitch reflecting years and years of love. Beside his ear there is a silly little heart and the faded yellow of an old star, the kind that has been touched by fingers too many times late at night. He turns his head and feels the soft material brush his jaw, an achingly familiar touch.

Beside him, beneath the great expanse of the cosmos they’ve long since saved, Lance strums a painted acoustic guitar. The wood is a pastel sky blue and though they’d brought out the paints with tipsy giggles, Keith likes to think the instrument looks rather pretty beneath Lance’s brown hands. Long and heavy knuckled, he runs the tips of his fingers over the strings with skilled proficiency. And, _god_ , Keith could listen to him forever-

“Quit it.”

Keith blinks at Lance’s order, hearing the smile in his voice.

“No.” He sighs and blinks again, soaking in the sight of the boy he loves. “I can’t help it.”

Lance scoffs and stretches out a leg, his toes covered by thick woolly socks. Keith thinks it’s funny, the way the Lance still manages to fall into his old self beneath Keith’s gaze. Though they’re no longer eighteen, young and wild with a burning fire, the kind that could bring an empire to its knees, they both hold a similar flame. It flickers now as their eyes meet, as they think silly lovesick things.

“I can’t concentrate when you stare at me like that.” Lance says, feigning a frown.

In contrast, Keith can feel his own smile growing by the second. It’s lazy and comfortable and soon enough, Lance’s lips are following suit.

“C'mere.” Keith murmurs, spreading an arm to welcome the heat of Lance’s body.

The second he’s close, Keith brings the blanket around both of them until they’re cocooned. Lance sniffs against the cold and snuggles closer, his head finding rest near the nape of Keith’s neck. And soon, so do his lips. They’re icy, but quickly new warmth spreads with the tease of his tongue and the brush of his breath. Keith feels a shiver sprout at the base of his spine, the kind that will soon work its way up into every nerve running throughout his body.

He hums, “Should we go home? You’re shivering.”

Lance shakes his head, “Not yet.”

“I can shift the logs-”

“The fire can go out for all I care.” Lance sighs and places a kiss on Keith’s jaw, “You’re warm too.”

Keith snorts, the sound breathy and tired and bemused enough to have Lance looking up at him. The small crescents on his cheeks glow a feint blue, the color reflecting that of his eyes. Occasionally there comes a look in them, something aching and bone-deep, that Keith knows he will never be able to fully help heal. It’ll stick to Lance for the rest of his life just as Keith is followed by the shadows of those he could not save. Still, he brings his palm to Lance’s cheek and brushes a thumb beneath the Altean mark, eyes flitting over his husband’s expression with gentle, fierce love.

“I think it’s gonna snow.” Keith says, feeling the air shift.

Lance leans up, the tip of his nose brushing Keith’s cheek. He hums as their legs intertwine, “Let it snow.”

Beside them, the fire crackles and a burst of ember soars into the air, meeting the stars in bursts of scarlet and orange. Keith roams his eyes over the horizon, knowing that in three days he’ll be back in the heart of the cosmos. He’ll talk to more survivors of the war and give needed aid to areas decimated by the violence. He’ll greet children eager to say hello to a Paladin of Voltron, their eyes full of hope; the kind that is now cemented in their future.

Sometimes, when Lance is feeling especially adventurous, he joins Keith. They fly through the stars just like they used to do only now there is no fire trailing at their backs, there is no pain and death and desperate rush to survive.

It’s okay for them to take it slow: their friendship, their love.

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” Lance asks, voice bordering sleep. He runs a hand beneath Keith’s shirt, grinning when he jumps at the cold.

“Everything.” Keith says.

“Well, that’s a lot.” Lance teases. He shifts so he can rest his forearms against Keith’s chest, one hand rising to play with the end of his long hair. He tugs gently, running the dark strands against his fingertips.

“Do you remember the day I asked you to come with me? To be with me?”

Lance raises a thin brow, “Of course. You scared the hell out of me, y'know.”

“I thought you saw me.”

“You were hiding in the treetops like some kind of creature of the night.” Lance flicks Keith’s nose, cheeks flushed. “You were a literal _assassin_ in _space_ , Keith. It's kind of hard for me to see someone who knows how to disappear.”

They laugh, the sounds heavy with nostalgia. Keith remembers the day with startling clarity, from the way the sun was shining bright on the hillside to the pretty color of the juniberries in the wind. He was eating an apple, waiting patiently for any sign of Lance, one leg swinging from a thick branch and for the first time in months his stomach was clenching and his heart fluttering. Like the first time he saw a supernova or the falling of meteors outside of his lion, his pulse was racing and he was amazed, completely _moonstruck_ , by the boy that soon wandered up the hill.

Lance had been just as Keith remembered him from the year before as they sat at Allura’s memorial in Altea. But somehow, he was different. On Earth Lance was a central gravitation that always brought people together and Keith _back_. Keith could be anywhere in the universe and he’d still feel that insufferable tug, that red string, the pulsing light that was urging him to go home.

Tossing his apple behind him, Keith shifted and watched as Lance looked in his direction, eyes narrowed at the sunlight filtering through the leaves. When he landed in a crouch, Lance swung a punch before Keith could stop it.

“Shit!” Lance immediately ran forward, hands reaching for Keith’s now scarlet cheek. “ _Shit_ , Keith, what the hell were you thinking!”

Keith hardly felt it. It’s not as if being Galra made him immune to pain and it’s not even that he’s experienced worse; it’s simply that it’d been months and months since he’d been this close to Lance and to say it was a tad overwhelming would be an understatement. No matter what they went through the in the past, the evolution of Keith’s feelings had bloomed and blossomed until all lovesick desires and truths were threatening to tumble from his lips.

And, so, they had.

“Your confession was so corny.” Lance breathes a laugh but Keith can see the way his eyes shine, “And really cute.”

“Yeah.” Keith deadpans, “Thanks.”

Lance tugs at Keith’s hair again, voice growing serious. “I’m glad you did it. I’m glad you waited for me and gave me time and stole my apples so that i’d yell at you.” He smiles, “I love you every second.”

And there it is. The words that shock Keith each time they’re spoken; each time they’re written and whispered and moaned. He gulps and though they’ve been married for five years now, it’s as if he’s hearing it for the very first time. And Keith can’t help but look at Lance with all the wonder he had at eighteen, amazed that someone like him could have a future like this.

Not everyone does.

Grateful, and embarrassingly, _achingly_ in love, Keith leans down to press his lips to Lance’s forehead.

“I love you.” He says before moving his lips to Lance’s eyelids. He kisses him there, and on his cheeks and on his nose, all the while repeating the words like a testament to salvation.

Tonight, like most nights, Keith Kogane is holding Lance in his arms and he is at peace. Tomorrow, for all he knows, there could be another war brewing somewhere in the vastness of this reality.

But for now there is only this: the stars, the earth and _him_. 

For Keith, that will always be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little sappy drabble <3 I love them a bunch and it's cold outside so I wanted to write something comforting and warm.


End file.
